


【索香】罗格东路走九遍

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	【索香】罗格东路走九遍

号称“宇宙中心”的繁华街区坐落在罗格东路，晚上七点半正值灯火通明，绿发男子站在街边看着表，身后是一排与他极其不搭的火树银花，圣诞雪夜，整条街上恐怕只有这一个人面容如此苦大仇深。他没想到时隔三年还会再次踏入这条街。购物中心精致的橱窗，排号的高级餐厅，整容脸的俊男靓女，这一切让他反胃，尤其是那排火树银花，简直看不愿多看一眼。但毕竟有求于人，时间地点也不能任自己选择。

粉色卷发的小姑娘举着一把晴雨伞匆匆赶来，她就像迪士尼童话的那种洋娃娃，一言一行都像。可不能被她的外表欺骗，这个女人是鹰眼集团的高级秘书，一家IT界无人不知的企业。被领到堂吉诃德餐厅门口时，索隆的内心几乎是崩溃的，他几乎祈祷了一个下午佩罗娜秘书不要选择这家。

“索...索隆先生！”门外的白熊玩偶眼睛瞪得老大，像见了鬼。

即使努力压低了头也无济于事，彻头彻尾地失败了，他只能佯装自然地抬起头，抽了抽嘴角：“啊......就不必告诉你们店长了吧。”

“那怎么行，会被骂的。”白熊一脸兴奋地冲进了店里。

特拉法尔加罗是这整个街区出名的冷峻帅哥，却仍在看到罗罗诺亚索隆之后忘记了表情管理，那表情好像哥伦布发现美洲大陆那样惊喜。

“罗罗诺亚当家的，你现在喜欢女人了？”索隆只恨这菜单太小，挡不住自己的脸。

“不是我想来的。”风流的学生年代，堂吉诃德餐厅是索隆最常光顾一家店，这位渣男校草曾自负地声称，每找一个男朋友都要带来给罗把把关，然而这项活动已经中止了多年，如果不是为了迁就未来公司的前辈，他恐怕此生也不会踏入这家店半步，“佩罗娜秘书随便点，反正这家店不用买单。”

“罗罗诺亚当家的，有件事要跟你说......”

“啊对了，这家海鲜焗饭很不错。”索隆无视掉了店长，给女秘书指着菜单。

“黑足当家的......”

“诶海鲜焗饭好像售罄了，那就这个圣诞限定款披萨？”

“他回国了。”

翻动菜单的手停下了，气氛陷入了可怕的沉默。低垂的睫毛挡住了眼里的悲伤，半分钟的心理斗争过后，他屈服了：“什么时候的事？”

“上个月，他来过罗格东路。”

“陈芝麻烂谷子的事，提它干嘛。”

“陈芝麻烂谷子的事，记那么久干嘛？”

“你不提我早忘了。”

“三年了，你再也没往店里带过男人了。”

“与他无关，我只是......觉得恋爱这件事......不快乐。何必给自己添堵。”

除却这件小插曲，与女秘书的应酬还是成功的，鹰眼早已看上了他的才华，许诺入职即为高级工程师。事业即将走上人生巅峰，没什么值得不高兴的，他这样对自己讲着。不知不觉，他压了一个小时的罗格东路，深夜十点半，灯火灭了大半。

那排火树银花跟前，他掏出手机，点开一张最久远的照片，比对着相片的角度位置。雪夜中，他双手冻得通红，却怎么也摆不对位置。相片中的他搂着一个金发男子，卷眉下的眼睛笑出月牙的弧度，背景是和面前同款的圣诞树。

“喂，这种像流着鼻涕的树有什么好拍的啊？”某年圣诞节，冻得鼻涕直流的索隆曾这样说着。

“你这绿藻头怎么这么没品啊！”终于，金发男子用踢技将他教训得鼻青脸肿，强迫比着V字手按下了快门。

科技发达的时代，更新换代最快的就属手机了，但这已经这张照片待过的第五部手机了。索隆所谓的换手机，更像是给这张照片买了个新房子，一个能将它藏得更深的房子。

除却繁华街区，罗格东路旁还坐落着一所大学，占地面积大到无法徒步走完。那时索隆有辆山地车，在和山治在一起的第二天，加了一个极其丑陋的后座。但第一次约会才发现，那富二代混蛋其实一直有辆骚气烧包的电摩。所有人都以为山治会坐到那硌腿的铁质后座上时，那男人却已经死缠烂打地跨上了电摩后座，紧紧从后边搂着他的腰。

“你车舒服，你载我吧。”

靠，你有点攻的尊严好不好。山治骂骂咧咧地转动了加速把手，心疼着要承受两个男人重量的小电摩。

正常得不能再正常的情侣初次约会，却因为中途小电摩的罢工不再正常。他们在路上吵了足足十分钟谁来把它推回去，毕竟罗格东路说短也不短。

“混蛋绿藻头，都怪你太沉了费电！”

“哈？！还不是因为你自己没提前充好电？”

最后，还是索隆突然想到了今晚没去健身房，便揽下了这项体力活。大概到了宇宙中心的边缘，男人站住了脚，故意揉了揉其实并不酸痛的肱二头肌。旁边是一家快捷酒店，因为地理位置过好，已经炒到了五百元一晚。

“喂，卷眉毛，我推累了。”

“干嘛，想让我推啊？”

“我的意思是，要不，找个地给它充电吧？”男人指了指身后的快捷酒店，眼神东西向地躲闪漂移着。

深夜十二点，喧闹的罗格东路也逐渐开始安静。

“喂，你平时一晚上都要这么多次的么卷眉毛。”事后的男人累得像被抽去了魂，伏在金发男人的耳边喘着粗气，有些虚弱的声音性感地颤抖着。

这其实是山治赤裸裸的报复行为，对初次约会就随身携带避孕套和润滑油的渣男的报复行为。他那时以为自己只是索隆大学四年的匆匆过客，充其量是个调味品，却未想到这其实是再也不可替代的一道主菜。往后两年的大学生活，索隆带去堂吉诃德餐厅的客人只有他一个。恐怕老板若不是特拉法尔加罗，这对点个菜都能大打出手情侣，早就被列入破坏公物的黑名单了。

“喂你怎么停车了，明天还有早课。”某天从堂吉诃德餐厅出来后，山治突然把电摩停在了罗格东路，右手边还是那家快捷酒店，后座的索隆有种不祥预感，“你这方面欲望也太旺盛了吧。”

“操，你那个东西硬成那样顶在后面，手还不安分地乱摸，谁受得了？”

文斯莫克·山治永远是深秋最早带上围巾的那批人，也是初春最晚取下围巾的那批人。谁都能看出来那条围巾价值不菲，身边的同学或是躲得远远的生怕弄脏，或是上前摸摸感受金钱的质感——山治其实根本不在意这条围巾的，这些人对这条围巾的态度让他觉得莫名其妙。

直到这次与索隆的做/爱，他发现终于有个人跟他一样不在意。这个男人会在进入酒店的瞬间用力撕扯掉那条围巾，左手拉着它抻了老长，右手固定住他的脖子，方便他在斜方肌上留下一排齿印。这条围巾在那晚身兼数职，时而捆住山治的双手，时而塞住他忍不住叫/床的嘴，时而像丁字裤的绳子摩擦在他的两腿之间。总之，这条围巾在索隆面前失去了价签带给它尊严和地位——这一点才是最让山治着迷的。以往的男人总是轻手轻脚地脱掉他昂贵的服饰，见到赤身裸体的他时，才敢将强硬的作风展露无遗。故而山治总是带着这条围巾，他迷恋上了有它陪伴的性/爱。

时至三年后的今日，山治依然保有这个习惯。回国后，他买下了罗格东路旁的一套顶层公寓，多数的夜，他身边不缺男人的陪伴。再次望向这条路的孤独会在每个深夜将他席卷，即使如此，他非要买下这栋随时能看到罗格东路街道全景的公寓。代价也不过是一个个的空虚难熬的夜晚，这也便是他时常带男人回家的理由。

每个男人都会睡的死沉，在山治刚从浴室出来的时候。床边多了一个人，却反而让这空虚感倍加发酵。那一刻他觉得自己一丝不挂，被抛弃在那。他拾起放在床头的围巾，刚好落地窗反射着他刚出浴的身体。就这样，他全裸着站在窗前，脖子上挂着那条围巾，那条和他一样被搁置不理的围巾，镜影的背景，是罗格东路的繁华夜色。

身体，围巾，窗子，夜景，全部是似曾相识，而窗子映出的身影少了一个。

那时的索隆做/爱喜欢关上灯，却同时喜欢拉开窗帘。山治曾有一次抱怨被人看到了怎么办，男人却拿这条围巾栓在他脖子上，将赤裸的他拽到了窗前。未等山治反应过来，男人便已经从后方扶着他的屁股直接插/入。那是许久以来，山治高/潮来得最快的一次，快到他已经回忆不起当时脑海想了些什么。他只记得自己的目光一直俯瞰着熙熙攘攘的罗格东路，他看得见街上的行人，而行人却看不见他。他肆意地将声音放到最大，试图用这一切吸引路人抬头看向这扇小窗。眼中的行人逐渐模糊，叫喊声尚未持续到那一刻，他便已经忍不住，精/液喷射在窗下的白墙上。男人从后方用拇指为他抹去头部出口处粘着的白色液体，每摸一下，他就敏感得像触电一般抽动。终于，擦抹了几下过后，他的后方又燃起一团热火，连带着尚未完全流出的男人的精/液。

从此，窗子，围巾，就像是他为每个渴望得到他的男人准备好的钥匙。他就将它们摆在最显眼的位置，却再也未有一个人用它们打开过他内心的大门。

山治已然多年没有在做/爱后享受过酣睡，每次从浴室走出都觉得自己像一件失去利用价值的物件。他在床上习惯了将灵魂与肉体分离，起因是他嫌弃自己的一文不值肉体。所有男人剥开他昂贵外衣的前后都形成了鲜明对比，即他肉体本身，远没有那外壳金贵。

不同的只有罗罗诺亚·索隆，那个会等他沐浴出来，搂着他共同入睡的男人。索隆眼中，自己的外衣只是外衣，碍事的东西，可以拿来调情的工具而已，这态度不会因为它们昂贵或是低廉而改变。里面的肉体和肉体里面的灵魂，远重于那金色的外壳。

现在山治每个事后的夜晚，都致力于如何让灵魂重回分离的肉体，最后他找到了：把罗格东路从东到西走一遍。这是无异于是一种伤痛刺激治疗法，类似于在足部穴位刺入银针一样。三年来未有一处改变的这条街，眼前的每一幕都是银针。

街边小店的音乐似乎还是那几首，山治此时特别想自掏腰包，送给店长几张今年的最新唱片，好替换掉这几首召唤悲伤的歌。相比之下，岔路口的几家夜店就与时俱进得多，光看看门外抽烟调情的时尚富二代们就知道了。

“绿藻头你没去过夜店？！你是靠头发形状当上校草的吗？”那时山治真的没想到，这位少男心的纵火犯一次也没去过，夜店其实就在学校外的不远处。

于是山治决定那晚带他去体验一番。索隆从进门的那一刻就开始疑惑地吐槽着，他觉得那盖在手上印戳像极了猪肉质检合格的标识，他觉得所有鸡尾酒味道都不如扎啤。这个男人身上着实少见的纯情一面，居然是在夜店中展现的，这让山治极其满意。但几十分钟过后，他开始有几分后悔，事实证明，一个渣男的魅力不会因他初次来夜店而黯淡。不久，索隆就被各色的男女拉去舞池跳舞。他骂了句操，便去了舞池的另一头开始搭讪美丽的lady。下一次他俩在舞池中汇合的时候，是山治被人摸了屁股，而男人转眼掰断了那只手腕。

思绪不得不被岔路口的红绿灯打断，行人在催促着他赶快走过人行横道，对面是那家鞋店，他曾指着橱窗中的一双皮鞋，对索隆说想要它做生日礼物。绿发男人一边抱怨着你一个富二代什么没有，一边把他从橱窗前拉走。可生日还未到，那段有头无尾感情似乎就走到了尽头。

时间过的那么久，橱窗里他爱的那双鞋早已不在。

“厨子，你本科毕业去哪？”拿到北美TOP10院校offer的索隆在大四伊始这样问着。

“日本。”金发男人低头收拾着宿舍。

“那时差可真要命啊，东大还是早稻田？”索隆记得山治在日本只递了这两所学校。

“都不是。”金发男人终于抬起了头，这时索隆才注意到他的眼睛有些肿，“我是去结婚的。”

手中的咖啡杯滑落到地上摔得粉碎，咖啡香气沾满了裤脚。索隆知道，从那一秒起，自己的灵魂也逐渐碎裂。他沉默地等待着一个解释，比如他的家暴父亲的威胁，比如狗血剧中的财团联姻。再苍白无力也好，他只想等一个解释。

“学生时代的爱情，绿藻头你不会当真了吧。”可他终究等来的是这句话。

索隆乘上了飞往美国的航班，一走就是三年。他决定将文斯莫克·山治这个名字从生命中抹去。

山治赶到文斯莫克在日本的别墅时，母亲已被家暴到奄奄一息，同是刚回日本的蕾玖趴在她身上嚎啕大哭。随着索拉的去世，伽治的入狱，那场财团联姻也不了了之。留给他的是杰尔马66集团的一团烂摊子，和那群只会争夺遗产的兄弟。继承人战争过后，山治只要走了国内一家子公司，总部坐落于罗格东路的北侧。

回到国内一个月，他每天只做了那么三个事：上手公司事务，和其他男人上床，罗格东街压马路。

终于有一天，他在那条路上遇到了绿发男人的背影，这一眼足以让人热泪盈眶。火树银花前，他举着手机里的那张老照片，比对着位置。在Jingle Bells的背景音里，显得格外突兀。

山治也拿出自己第五部手机，点开相册中那张相同的照片，举在面前，走到索隆左侧三米远的地方。

“不是那里，路痴绿藻头，是这个位置。”

男人手中新出的iPhone 11滑落在地，屏幕摔得粉碎。但多年以来，这是他灵魂拼凑得最完整的一次。

火树银花前，二人紧紧相拥，各自都称脸上的两行水滴是融化的雪花。

2019年的圣诞，他们在相同的位置按下了快门，相同的V字手，相同的笑容。

\---END


End file.
